geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:KidVSKat Tragedy/Why Two-Faced Coop is not a villain
This is for Kid vs Kat fans only Hello Viewers if you are watching this then I'm here to talk about Two-Faced Coop, The Two-Faced Killer of Bootsville as you can tell that some of you know his origin that he was 10 year old boy who was hated and unloved by Bootsville and his family for all the things he didn't commit thanks to Mr Kat as things started to get even worse when he gets expelled from his school for exam profanity and get scolded by his dad for hurting Mr Kat, so the next day Coop gets kidnapped by Mr Kat while he was chasing after him, he gets sent to Kat Nebula where he is thrown in a cell but many hours of waiting, Coop breaks out of his cell and finds Mr Kat in his lab studying some purple substance that Coop pays no hesitation and lunges into Mr Kat but Mr Kat was expecting Coop to lunge into him that he throws the purple substance at Coop's right side of his face in self-defense which results Coop to start screaming with agony as the purple substance is burning his right side of his face and it causes him to lose consciousness of himself, many months later Coop wakes up in a white room which he discovers that he is in a hospital and is happy that he has been sent back home but sadly Coop was under house arrest for the rest of his life for hanging out with Gangs and Mobs which he didn't do and what was worst of all is that when the bandages that were removed from his right side of his face were horrifying, his right side of his face, lower body and upper body were now just like Mr Kat's as for the surgeons they couldn't remove it because it kept on regenerating from every cut they did as for Coop he went home with his family and was sent to his bedroom and told to never come back that Coop goes insane and goes into the kitchen and comes out with two knives and goes into the living room to stab his father to death decapitates his sister death as for Mr Kat, he wakes up to hear some screaming and brushes it off as a scolding and goes back to sleep but he then hears the door opening and when he sees the figure who has opened the bedroom door, the figure is revealed to be Coop covered in blood and is holding the head of his sister, Kat is horrified and heartbrokened at what Coop just did to his father and sister that he tries to beg for mercy which falls on deaf ears, then Coop walks slowly to Mr Kat and slashes Mr Kat to death then goes on a killing spree in Bootsville as the Two-Faced killer. So I can imagine that you want to know why I see Two-Faced Coop as a victim instead of a Villain so here are the reasons why Two-Faced Coop is not a Villain 1. He suffers an illness called Multiple Personality Disorder. 2. His Dark side is the real villain. 3. In Split Personality Aftermath, Coop explains to the viewers that he describes his Dark Side as a killing machine. 4. He tried all his best to reject his Dark Side but in the end he failed. 5. Two-Faced Coop's creator is Mr Kat. Category:Blog posts Category:Kid vs Kat